Field
Embodiments described generally relate to asphalt binders and methods for making and using same. More particularly, such embodiments relate to asphalt binders containing a glyceride and fatty acid mixture and methods for making and using same.
Description of the Related Art
Asphalt binders are added to solids or particulates, e.g., aggregate, to form a hot mix asphalt that can be used for paving roads. The asphalt binder acts as a glue or adhesive that binds the aggregate together. Fluctuating temperatures can adversely affect asphalt roads. For example, hot temperatures can cause the modulus or stiffness of the asphalt road to decrease, causing ruts in the road. Cold temperatures can cause the flexibility of the asphalt road to decrease, causing cracks in the road. And as the temperature of the road decreases, the asphalt can shrink, causing the road to crack due to the stresses in the asphalt exceeding its critical tensile strength.
Generally, asphalt binders are produced in a refinery by distilling petroleum crude in a vacuum distillation tower until the desired paving grade material is obtained. Given the large supply of heavy sour crudes and changing economics favoring fuel production, it is now common to produce a hard, low penetration bitumen in the vacuum distillation tower or through a separate solvent deasphalting process, and then blend with a hydrocarbon oil derived from crude oil distillate, e.g., gas oil, to soften the bitumen to provide a paving grade asphalt. While the use of hydrocarbon oils improve the performance properties of asphalt binders, hydrocarbon oils are expensive and can lead to asphalt binders that are unsatisfactorily susceptible to rutting and/or cracking.
There is a need, therefore, for improved asphalt binders and methods for making and using same.